Sailor Moon Omega: Another Story
Sailor Moon Omega: Another Story is an upcoming stop motion crossover fan fiction film in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction. The film is based on the video game Sailor Moon: Another Story. Plot Vol. 1 In Crystal Tokyo in the year 2923, a small band of discontent citizens have come together to form a rebel team of Senshi called the Opposite Senshi, who feel that the Sailor Senshi and the Silver Crystal are the source of all of Earth's past battles, including the two devastating Sailor Crusades. Together with a mysterious woman named Apsu, they desire to twist time and change the destiny of the Earth. In the present day, the Sailor Senshi are enjoying peace now that the fifth season of Omega has ended. However, strange things begin happening in the city. Previously defeated Demons, Droids and Youma appear throughout the city. A visit by a mysterious girl named Shiva Shingetsu Astarte reveals a cryptic statement that the past and future are being replaced. The strangeness doesn't end there - Hotaru Tomoe senses an unusual presence, Rei Hino starts seeing strange apparitions in the fire, and then the four Inner Senshi, along with Chibiusa from the 30th century, go missing. Sailor Moon (Usagi Tsukino) and Naru, as Sailor Earth, meet up with Uranus (Haruka Tenou), Neptune (Michiru Kaioh), Pluto (Setsuna Meiou) and Saturn (Hotaru Tomoe) to go look for the missing Senshi. They are told to go Juuban Junior High School and rescue Sailor Mercury (Ami Mizuno), Sailor Mars (Rei Hino), Sailor Jupiter (Makoto Kino), and Sailor Venus (Minako Aino), who were trapped in illusions. On the roof, they find Chibiusa being held captive by Sin, the leader of the Opposite Senshi. Sin demands that Sailor Moon gives her the Silver Crystal and Sailor Moon accepts, but Tuxedo Mask (Mamoru Chiba) and his cousin sister Sailor Kamen (Mayu Chiba) refuse and in return the Opposite Senshi unleash a devastating attack. Tuxedo Mask is hit by the blast and gets injured, and Sailor Kamen is injured by an energy beam from Sin before her group leaves. After taking Mamoru to his apartment to recover, the Senshi are greeted by the spirits of the Knights of Endymion (Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite), no longer under Beryl's control. Each gives one of the Inner Senshi their corresponding stone key, which will lead them to one of the four matching stone gates. When all four of these gates are unlocked, the location of Mamoru's crystal, the Rose Crystal, will be made apparent, and when all five stones are in the same place, Mamoru will be healed. The Senshi are then visited by the Crusaders (Sailor Ceres/Ceres Ceres, Sailor Pallas/Pallas Pallas, Sailor Juno/Jun Jun and Sailor Vesta/Ves Ves), Princess Kakyuu, the Starlights (Sailor Starfighter/Seiya Kou, Sailor Starhealer/Yaten Kou and Sailor Starmaker/Taiki Kou), the Kuiper Senshi (Sailor Sedna/Koan, Sailor Makemake/Berthier, Sailor Haumea/Calaveras and Sailor Eris/Petz), Sailor Galaxia and her Galaxia Force (Sailor Aluminium Siren/Aya Reiko, Sailor Lead Crow/Akane Karasuma, Sailor Iron Mouse/Chuuko Nezu, Sailor Tin Nyanko/Nyanko Suzu and Sailor Heavymetal Papillon), who agree to assist the Senshi in their mission. They then gather at the Command Center under Usagi’s house and search for the location of the four stone gates. The Jadeite stone gate is located in Hong Kong, the Nephrite gate in New York, the Zoisite gate in London and the Kunzite gate in Egypt. The Senshi are separated into four teams as follows: Each team is followed by the Inner Senshi’s counterpart of the Opposite Senshi, who are also looking for the stones. Usagi, Naru, Mayu, Sailor Heavymetal Papillon and Galaxia stay in Juuban City to take care of Mamoru, and Chibiusa secretly heads out to look for the Rose Crystal, which the Knights believe is somewhere in Japan. After Sailor Mercury’s team arrives at Elizabeth Tower in London, the Youma Murid attacks the team. Sailor Neptune defeats the Youma with Deep Submerge, and Murid is later destroyed by Berthier’s Makemake Super Tidal Wave. In the battle, Sailor Mercury accidentally falls off the tower, only to be rescued by Sailor Starmaker. With the help of passing tourists, they eventually locate Zoisite's Stone Gate in the British Museum. Just as Sailor Mercury’s team unlock the Stone Gate, they encounter and battle Mercury's counterpart, Nabu. Nabu reveals that she joined the Opposite Senshi because the Sailor Senshi of the future failed to protect the Earth with the Silver Crystal. Sailor Mars’ team arrives in the city of Hong Kong where they explore Po Lin Monastery; however, they are attacked by the Droid Nipasu. Nipasu is defeated by a combination of Sailor Mars’ Flame Sniper and Sailor Pluto’s Dead Scream. Her counterpart, Nergal, had created a ruby that would paralyze Sailor Mars in order to stop her from interfering. While exploring the monastery and after reading some scriptures on the walls, they fend off a group of Youma masquerading as monks. The team eventually discovers Jadeite's Stone Gate near a giant Buddha statue, where they use Jadeite’s key stone to unlock the gate. Later, they encounter Nergal, at which time Nergal reveals that she joined the Opposite Senshi because she desired to become as strong as a Sailor Senshi with her own power. Soon after Sailor Jupiter’s team arrives in New York near an outlet of her bakery, a large crowd flooding the Times Square is enticed by the smell of her dinner. The rest of the team later ask questions to the crowd about the Stone Gate, and a big fan of the Sailor Senshi pointed out that it is hidden at the Empire State Building. The team later goes to the Empire State Building, where they meet Jupiter’s counterpart, Marduk, and unlock Nephrite's Stone Gate. Marduk reveals that she joined the Opposite Senshi because billions of people died for the sake of the Silver Crystal, and purified people have no free will or negative emotions. Unlike the others, she recruited herself. Sailor Venus’ team arrives in Cairo, Egypt, after locating Kunzite’s Stone Gate at the pyramids. A small population living in the city became completely obsessed with the arrival of Sailor Venus and her team mate, Sailor Tin Nyanko, due to their resemblances to the local goddesses, Hathor and Bastet. After her counterpart, Ishtar, accidentally knocks over a sacred statue of Kunzite in a Cairo museum and thus turns the villagers into stone, Sailor Venus’ team travels to the nearby city of Giza, where they track the gate to the Great Pyramid of Khufu. Venus’ team eventually learns about her and Tin Nyanko’s similarities with the Egyptian gods (and why cats are worshipped by Egyptians) and unlock Kunzite's Stone Gate in the pyramid and later encounter Ishtar in a giant airship called Ishtar’s Ark, owned by her past self. After Venus’ team and Ishtar fight, Ishtar reveals that she was accidentally recruited at the same time as Nabu. Back in Juuban, Chibiusa heads to the ruins of the Infinite Academy building with Naru in hopes of finding the Rose Crystal. Sin, who placed a small mind spell on Chibiusa, lured her to the building even though the Rose Crystal was not there. Chibiusa and Naru are attacked, but are saved by Sailor Astarte. After Astarte cures the injured Naru, Sin causes Astarte to fall unconscious, leaving Chibiusa stranded in a forest. After being informed of the situation by Naru, Usagi decides to go to Infinite Academy to look for Chibiusa, however she instead faces two Demons: Mikuji and U-Henshuu. The Demons are destroyed by Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Heavymetal Papillon, who led Usagi, Naru and Mayu to Chibiusa’s location. As Usagi’s group and Astarte explore the forest, they find a cave and are attacked by the twin Youmas, Castor and Pollux. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon combine their Silver Crystals to eventually defeat Castor and Pollux. Shortly afterwards, the Senshi find the Rose Crystal, but Astarte betrays them and takes the crystal to Sin. Vol. 2 All the Senshi meet in Mamoru's apartment to plan their next move. To their surprise, Mamoru is healthy again but can no longer transform. It is then decided to find the Door of Space Time. When the Senshi arrive at the Door, they find another Sailor Pluto, who tells them not to enter the door. However, she is revealed to be Nergal in disguise when she mistakenly calls Chibi Moon "Princess" (which the real Sailor Pluto never does). The real Sailor Pluto battles Nergal until she goes into the door. Meanwhile, in 2923, Apsu tells the Opposite Senshi that she no longer needs the power of the Silver Crystal to alter reality, because stealing the Rose Crystal was enough to keep Crystal Tokyo from existing. However, Apsu accidentally resurrects three Droids (Avogadra, Atsugessho and Jamanen) using her fate powers, and they steal the Rose Crystal and go to the Silver Millennium of the past. The Sailor Senshi realize that they no longer have any memories of Princess Serenity at all, suggesting that someone has altered the time stream. After some debate, all of the Senshi decide to go back in time to the Silver Millennium in order to find Sin and the Rose Crystal. Their trip is briefly delayed by the arrival of the three Droids, who the Senshi swiftly defeat. Upon arrival in the Silver Millennium, the Senshi locate Ishtar’s Ark and activate it, allowing them to travel the world quickly in their search for Sin. While visiting the Earth Kingdom 1010 years ago, Sailor Moon disguises herself as a servant girl and explores the palace. She meets Beryl, who is currently a Sage for the Earth Kingdom and has not yet joined Metallia, and also witnesses her past self and Prince Endymion having a conversation. Finally, up in the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Moon meets Queen Serenity herself, who recognizes her daughter through her disguise. Queen Serenity says that she is fully ready to accept her fate now that she sees her daughter and her granddaughter. Sailor Moon is upset by the knowledge that her mother and everyone in the Moon Kingdom will soon perish, but knows that there is nothing she can do to change her destiny. Later, the Senshi return to the Moon Kingdom in the aftermath of Beryl's attack (1000 years ago) and are encountered by Sin, who they pursue. With Sailor Moon rescued and the Rose Crystal recovered, the Senshi return to the present. However, before they leave, the Opposite Senshi replace one of the Rainbow Crystals that make up the Silver Crystal with a fake, ensuring that it will weaken over time. Back in Tokyo, the Opposite Senshi have abducted Chibi Chibi to lure the Senshi into a trap. The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask follow them to the Door of Space Time. Upon going through the door into Crystal Tokyo, they find a powerful force field blocking access to the palace because the Silver Crystal is now weakened, and so they split into two teams: one to rescue Chibi Chibi and one to get into the palace. The first team go to Apsu's palace, where the Opposite Senshi launch an all-out attack but are defeated. The Sailor Senshi use the Silver Crystal on them and completely rewrite their original personalities, reforming them. However, Sin refuses to leave Apsu for the sake of protecting Astarte and escapes. The remaining Senshi disable the force field by defeating the two Demons Cenicienta and Haikyun, then enter the palace to find and fight Astarte. Astarte refuses to fight, but Apsu kills Astarte. Sailor Moon revives Astarte with the Silver Crystal. Finally, the Senshi return to the Space-Time Door to find a trail of rose petals leading inside. With Tuxedo Mask her prisoner, Apsu meets the Senshi and tries to convince them to give into her power by promising them their dream lives. Sailor Moon refuses, and she and the other Senshi fight back. Apsu is seemingly defeated, but Sin locates the dying sorceress begging to live. She forces Apsu to absorb her power, whereupon Apsu transforms into the monstrous Deity of Destruction and tries to destroy everything. Faced with the overwhelming odds, the Senshi prevail and destroy Apsu. Sin is allowed to live and is reunited with Astarte and the Opposite Senshi, who comfort each other saying they did their best; because of Apsu, they are now all a strong team and strong friends, and they leave after agreeing to let Astarte stay on Earth. The girls bid farewell to Chibiusa, the Crusaders, Starlights, Kuiper Senshi and Galaxia Force at the Door of Space Time. Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru return to their mansion with Astarte. Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Mayu and Naru all head for home, after Ami reminds Usagi to study. Meanwhile, Shiva Shingetsu Astarte began studying as a new student at Hotaru’s class at Juuban Municipal Junior High School. With the destiny of the world resetting itself to normal, the Senshi are ready to face a new day. Cast Sailor Senshi of the Solar System * Naru Osaka is Sailor Earth * Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon * Ami Mizuno is Sailor Mercury * Minako Aino is Sailor Venus * Rei Hino is Sailor Mars * Makoto Kino is Sailor Jupiter * Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn * Haruka Tenou is Sailor Uranus * Michiru Kaioh is Sailor Neptune * Setsuna Meiou is Sailor Pluto * Chibiusa Tsukino is Sailor Chibi Moon * Sailor Chibi Chibi * Mayu Chiba is Sailor Kamen Asteroid Crusaders * Ceres Ceres is Sailor Ceres * Pallas Pallas is Sailor Pallas * Jun Jun is Sailor Juno * Ves Ves is Sailor Vesta Kinmoku Star Force * Princess Kakyuu is Sailor Kakyuu * Seiya Kou is Sailor Starfighter * Yaten Kou is Sailor Starhealer * Taiki Kou is Sailor Starmaker Kuiper Belt Senshi The Kuiper Belt Senshi are formed by Sailor Pluto and the reformed Queen Nehellenia. They are formerly the Ayakashi Sisters of the Black Moon Clan. * Petz is Sailor Eris * Calaveras is Sailor Haumea * Berthier is Sailor Makemake * Koan is Sailor Sedna Galaxia Force Led by the purified Sailor Galaxia. * Sailor Galaxia * Reiko Aya is Sailor Aluminium Siren/Mermaidia * Akane Karasuma is Sailor Lead Crow/Coronis * Chuuko Nezu is Sailor Iron Mouse/Chuuko * Nyanko Suzu is Sailor Tin Nyanko/Mau * Sailor Heavymetal Papillon/Cocoon Mau Family * Sailor Luna * Artemis * Diana Hell Destiny A group of villains from the Silver Millennium of the 30th Century. * Shaman Apsu – the main antagonist of the film. Apsu seeks to rewrite history and erase the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe’s timeline forever, allowing her to stay alive, as she is slowly dying. Transforms into a second form called "Deity of Destruction" (known as Demon Apsu in the fan translation) and attacks with Fin de Siècle, French for "End of the Century." * Opposite Senshi – a group of doppelgangers from 30th century Crystal Tokyo, all recruited by Shaman Apsu and given powers equal to their counterparts. Each girl has their own motives for joining, but in truth are merely Apsu's pawns. ** Sin ** Nabu ** Marduk ** Nergal ** Ishtar * Shiva Shingetsu Astarte is Sailor Astarte, the major supporting character of the film. She strives to get her fellow Senshi to the right side after a confrontation with Shaman Apsu. Other characters * Mamoru Chiba is Tuxedo Mask * Knights of Endymion (spirits) ** Jadeite ** Nephrite ** Zoisite ** Kunzite * Queen Hellenia, the reformed, de-aged former ruler of the Dead Moon, now ruler of the Kuiper Belt. * Beryl * Prince Diamond (spirit) * Blue Sapphire (spirit) Youma/Demons/Droids The film brings back several youma, demons and droids from the first three seasons of the original anime. * Murid – a [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/Murid doll-like Youma from the first season of Sailor Moon]. This Youma is destroyed by Sailor Neptune and Sailor Makemake in London. * Castor and Pollux – [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/Castor_and_Pollux Youma twins from the first season of Sailor Moon]. * Binah – an [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/Binah angel-based Youma from the first season of Sailor Moon]. This Youma is destroyed by Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Starfighter in New York. * Avogadra – a [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/Avogadora fruit-based Droid from Sailor Moon R]. * Atsugessho – a [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/Atsugessho perfume bottle-based Droid from Sailor Moon R]. * Jamanen – a [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/J%C4%81manen fluid-based Droid from Sailor Moon R]. * Nipasu – a [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/Nipasu snow woman-based Droid from Sailor Moon R]. This Youma is destroyed by Sailor Mars, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Ceres in Hong Kong. * Mikuji – [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/Mikuji a tree-based Demon from Sailor Moon S]. Mikuji previously appeared in the first episode of Sailor Moon Omega. * Cenicienta – a [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/Cenicienta crystal-based Demon from Sailor Moon S]. * Haikyun – a [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/Haikyun volleyball-based Demon from Sailor Moon S]. * U-Henshuu – an [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/U-Hensh%C5%AB editor-based Demon from Sailor Moon S]. Trivia * This is the second film in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe to be based on a video game. The first one is Sailor Stars: The Game Show of Doom, which is based on a Playdia game. * This is also the third film in the Cinematic Universe to re-introduce monsters-of-the-week from the original anime, following Sailor Moon Twin that features the Youma Bakene (renamed Bakeneko) as a Demon; and Sailor Stars: The Game Show of Doom, which brings back the Demon Quiz from the video game. * This is one of the several Cinematic Universe films to have an ensemble cast of characters. * The film’s poster is a reference to the original game’s cover art. ** Although she appeared in the film, Sailor Heavymetal Papillon is not present in the poster art. Differences with the original game * The movie is set after the Stars arc, while the game is set in the middle of the Death Busters arc. This explains the appearance of post-Death Busters arc characters such as Galaxia, the Sailor Starlights and the Sailor Crusaders (Sailor Quartet) in the film. * Anshar and Kishar do not appear in the film; their roles are placed into Sailor Astarte, a new Sailor Senshi from the Sera Myu musicals. * In the movie, the Knights of Endymion bestowed stone keys to open stone gates in order to reveal the Rose Crystal. In the game, they bestow balance stones to be united with matching stones to reveal the location of the Rose Crystal. * Locations of the Knights’ stone gates/matching stones: * The major villains of the series made an appearance in the game. However, their roles in the film are taken by various Youma, Demons and Droids. ** The Ayakashi Sisters appear in the game as enemies. Their roles were ultimately placed into three Droids in the film: Avogadra, Atsugessho and Jamanen, due to the Sisters being healed and later made into the Sailor Senshi of the Kuiper Belt in the Cinematic Universe. ** The same goes for Professor Tomoe and Mistress 9. In the Cinematic Universe, Professor Tomoe died in 2017, three years before the film’s setting, while Mistress 9 is a separate character (Ilya Chernozvezdova). Their original game roles are placed into two Demons, Mikuji and U-Henshuu. A scene from the film honours the late Professor Tomoe by having Usagi and Naru visit the Tomoe Memorial at the ruins of Infinite Academy to pay their respects to the professor. ** Queen Beryl appears as a boss in the game, and her role in the film was taken by the twin Youma Castor and Pollux. Despite this, the film still features Beryl but in scenes set in the past. ** Prince Diamond and his brother Sapphire also appear in both the game and the film. In the game, they cannot be engaged with due to both of them being killed later by Sin. In the Cinematic Universe, both Diamond and Sapphire were killed in 2015 by the Death Phantom, and they appear in the film as spirits. * During the Opposite Senshi’s first attack on Juuban District in the game, Hotaru/Sailor Saturn was injured in the confrontation. In the movie, it was Mayu Chiba/Sailor Kamen. * In the game, Usagi’s younger brother Shingo was held hostage by Sin. In the movie, it was Chibi Chibi who was captured by Sin. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:Sailor Moon Omega Category:Sailor Moon Omega films Category:Motion Pictures Category:Sailor Moon fan adaptations